How to break a Pharoah in Just Ten Days
by dakura deoman
Summary: One day Yami Bakura realizes that there are more ways to break Yami's spirit then simply trying to outduel him. Question is though, can Bakura actually do it? better summary inside
1. Prologue

**Story Summary: - **_Why bother trying to out-duel the Pharaoh when you can crush his spirit by... other methods" Yami Bakura figures to himself. Armed with chains, matches, tones of sharp shiny objects, witty sarcasm and anything else he can think of; Bakura sets out to do just that... to find a way to break Yami's spirit and have him begging for death in just 10 days. Question is though... can he actually do it?_

**Disclaimer: - **_O as much as I would just loooooooove to be Yami Bakura in this fanfiction torturing the o-so-annoying Pharaoh, sadly that isn't the case. However that doesn't mean that I still can't fantasize about the idea, and write a brand new fiction about it._

**Authors Notes: -**_ Ok, so this won't be 100 realistically in-character. However I have started this as a simple, fun fanfiction to write in my spare time... and if you don't like it, don't read it._

_O yeah, I don't absolutely hate the Pharaoh ((hate is such a strong word don't you think))... I just don't particularly like him. A few of his... well lets say 'habits' tend to grate on my nerves a little.

* * *

_

**_Bakura's Personal Journal BEFORE the 10 days start-_**

I don't get why I didn't think of this earlier. I've tried to trap his friend's souls in cards and duel him... and that didn't work. I've tried straight out dueling him... and well that didn't work either. Heck, I've even pushed the guy off a cliff... and even that didn't work.

The stupid, stuck up, egoistic, pain-in-the-ass Pharaoh just doesn't lose. I mean, no matter who duels him, or who has a better deck, or who is clearly winning for 90 percent of the duel, the idiot always manages to wins. In fact the closer I come to defeating him, the more pathetic the reason he wins is.

I SHOULD have won even way back in duelist kingdom. For one the baka was utterly clueless about his past, which means his previous dueling skills he had in Ancient Egypt were utterly useless to him. I mean, sure the game was somewhat different back then but at least the basic principles were the same. Then again when I think about it he didn't actually do a lot of the work himself in Ancient Egypt, most of his holier-then-thou priests did it all for him. Once those morons proved that they were incapable jerks, he would just give some boring-as-hell monologue about "how I would pay for what I have done" (or some other complete and utter crap like that), summon a God and hope for the best.

He had 6 priests that foolishly did anything and everything that he told them to do. Those priests had YEARS to go from 'completely and utterly pathetic' to just 'somewhat pathetic'. Heck, the idiot Pharaoh even had 3 fucking Gods that he could summon whenever the hell he wanted. He had everything he could ever want at his disposal, and yet I still nearly manage to beat him. Although technically he didn't exactly win… he just stalled everything for 3000 years.

But anyways, back to my point.

The asshole had no memories of anything and little dueling experience compared to me (as I said before Ancient Egypt doesn't count for him). Of course as always, Yami just HAVING to play the 'moronic damm hero' meant that he got pissed off a lot and attacked first before thinking. So what happens as a result... one of his pathetic mortal friends finds themselves trapped in the card graveyard, which only causes him to become more pissed off. O how I love psychological torture... the look on his face when he realizes his chances of getting out of the whole mess are becoming more and more slim. A look I want to see him having on his face a lot more often from now.

However let's face it... I WOULD have won the duel and put an end to everything if it weren't for an almost-as-big-an-idiot named Ryou. The 'other half of my soul' my ass... he's a pathetic goody-goody wimp who only manages to show an ounce of a backbone at the most inconvenient moments. Stupid idiot should be grateful for all I have done for him... but no. If it weren't for the fact it would further delay my plans on killing the Pharaoh and obtaining his puzzle ((and the fact Malic was just being a pain in the ass)), I would have let the ungrateful twit die from Slifer's blast. Besides, Ryou's whining and pleading was REALLY starting to bug me.

I actually waste some of my time to help Ryou out every now and then, and look what he does... he fucking turns on me. If my landlord hadn't suddenly decided to have a backbone at the last minute, everything would be over and I wouldn't be sitting here writing this on a stupid piece of paper. The world would actually be covered in complete darkness, and everything would be just the way I like it.

But fine... being sent to the card graveyard was just a minor setback. A few days later and a little psychological pressure on Ryou... and things were back on track. I easily obtain the Millennium Eye from some retarded freak who was called "Pegasus", and then Ryou goes back to Domino City. From the millennium ring I could sit and ponder on what to do next.

Moving along, the next time I end up dueling the pharaoh is on some fancy blimp in some stupid tournament hosted by the re-incarnation of the moronic Priest Seth. I mean sure... the guy has an ego larger then Yami's dad's tomb as well as more money then he can ever hope to spend in his lifetime... so what does he do? He figures that he'd at least attempt to spend some of the mountains of gold he owns by hosting a huge tournament filled with tonnes of over-dramatics. But of course this is the re-incarnation of Priest Seth we are talking about here... of course he just has to have tonnes of over-dramatics. God he'd have a fit if some stranger came along and didn't all but bow down to him due to the fact they'd never heard of him.

Anyways, first round of the finals is me VS the 'I've got a 9inch poll stuck up my ass' Pharaoh. Everything is perfect... if I just simply win the duel then not only do I finally get Yugi's puzzle, some Egyptian slut named "Malic" gives me his Millennium Rod in exchange for a God card. I'd finally have 4 of the millennium items in my possession, and could just easily use my ring to track down the other 3 items. Quite a simple and easy plan... well once I finally defeated the Pharaoh in a duel anyways.

I'm clearly dominating the duel for 90 of the time… but guess what happens. Due to a combination of Yami's 'unreasonably pathetic good luck' and the annoying-as-hell Egyptian slut who didn't understand the phrase "shut the fuck up and mind your own business", I lost the duel. ME... Bakura... lost a one-on-one duel... to the stuck-up pharaoh. God it sucks!

However now when I reflect back on everything, the closest I have ever come to actually killing the pharaoh was way back in Ancient Egypt when I pushed him off a nice tall cliff after physically taking the puzzle off him. God the look of absolute fury mixed with a hint of fear... o how I savor that look. But let's not forget his scream when I pushed him off the cliff... words can't even begin to describe the rush I felt from that scream. Absolutely nothing in this mortal world can even come close to the thrill you get from when you hear the person you absolutely hate the most in this world give out a scream which can only be pulled off when a person is fully expecting to die in the next 3 seconds. Even my memory of that scream doesn't do it justice. God I want to hear that scream again...

Anyways why the hell should I bother trying to out-duel the 'I just gotta prove that I'm a stuck-up-asshole on a regular basis' Pharaoh when I can crush his spirit by... lets say 'other methods'? I just gotta chain him to a cold, wet sewer wall and play around with a few of my sharp shiny 'toys'... and maybe starve him a little... and in 10 days he'll be begging and pleading with me for death.

Death my dear Pharaoh will be a mercy... one that I am most certainly not generous enough to grant.

* * *

**Authors Notes: - **_Well, that was more fun to write then I expected. Normally when I write Bakura in the various rollplays I do with friends, I don't make him anywhere as long winded and monologue-ey. However this is a fanfiction... and I absolutely refuse to post anything under 1000 words ((even if it's only a prologue)). So if you're going to bitch about Bakura being out of character due to the fact he isn't long winded like that... then YOU try writing something better which is the same length first._

_To be honest I have no idea what I am going to write for the outcome of the 10 days... aka whether or not Bakura will actually end up breaking Yami's spirit. Shall be interesting to find out don't you think?_

_Anyways, all reviews are welcome. All flames I'll laugh at, and probably go toast marshmallows on. _


	2. Day 1

**Story Summary: - **"_Why bother trying to out-duel the Pharaoh when you can crush his spirit by... other methods" Yami Bakura figures to himself. Armed with chains, matches, tones of sharp shiny objects, witty sarcasm and anything else he can think of; Bakura sets out to do just that... to find a way to break Yami's spirit and have him begging for death in just 10 days. Question is though... can he actually do it?_

**Disclaimer: - **_Well I tried kidnapping Tea and threatening to kill her if 4kids didn't give me ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh. Although now when I reflect back on things... they seemed pretty damm pleased to get rid of her._

**Authors Notes: -** _Do note this is only day 1... so I can't use up too many of my ideas this chapter. Instead I'm just happy to focus on getting the Pharaoh trapped in Bakura's lair... or rather whatever place Bakura ends up deciding to torture Yami._

_O yeah, seems fanfiction .netedited out a few bits of random punctuation from the last chapter, such as the "percent" symbol. Just a little side-note for those grammar nerds who actually noticed it..._

_Replies to reviews are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_

**Bakura's Point of view... Day 1**

God I still can't believe I haven't ever tried this idea out before. I mean wow... it's just so simple and fool-proof once put in motion, and not to mention it's going to be a hell of a lot of fun. The prolonged agony... the continual screams... the thrill of breaking his unbreakable fighting spirit... I'm so gonna enjoy this.

First things first though... I can't actually torture the pharaoh until I think up a prefect place to do it at. I mean sure, my basement is easy and all... but it's a very obvious choice. Yugi's pesky, dumb mortal friends are eventually realize he's gone missing, and although they are exceptionally dumb, one of the first places they will come to look for him is at Ryou's house (although I got a feeling I am overestimating their intelligence here). So basically the basement is out of the question.

The next idea that came to mind was to chain the annoying-as-hell pharaoh to a wall in the sewers. For one the smell would hopefully get to him and prevent him from falling asleep, as well as just generally piss him off. Besides, the dumb-ass mortals he calls 'friends' most likely wouldn't think of the sewers... let alone actually go down there and check them. I still don't get why my landlord MUST prove he is screwed up in the head on a regular basis by continually trying to suck up to those idiots. Then again Ryou wasn't exactly smart to begin with... so it's probably a lost cause trying to work out the way that coward thinks. It's going to be an exceptionally good day when I have my own body, since then I can actually kill Ryou next time he doesn't shop his whining.

Back on topic though. Knowing what the annoying-as-hell-asshole-of-a-pharaoh can be like, he'd probably end up getting used to the fowl smell in the sewers and fall asleep anyways... defeating the whole 'he'll get no sleep' part of that idea.

So basically my basement and an abandoned warehouse are too obvious a choice, and the sewers would get old quickly... so again I was stuck trying to come up with an idea on where to keep Yami when I'm torturing him. Then it suddenly came to me... a train tunnel would be PERFECT. Most train tunnels have some sort of side-room in them, so I'd just have to chain Yami to one of the walls in the side-room, and make sure he was out of sight from passing trains. It really wouldn't do for some moron to report to the police that there is somebody tied up to the wall in a train tunnel now would it?

Anyway, every time a train drives past it would not only make a hell of a lot of noise, a bright light would still shine on the asshole-of-a-pharaoh's face, temporarily blinding him. Add to the fact that I'll be stripping the pharaoh of all his clothes due to the weather being exceptionally cold... and it should hopefully mean that the Pharaoh isn't gonna get any decent sleep whatsoever for the next 10 days.

So I now know where I'm gonna torture the pharaoh... next step is to actually get him there.

Now this part is obviously easier said then done. I mean I just can't walk up to the stuck-up-asshole with a Ryou image and go "I got you a present Yugi. Catch is you have to go chain yourself to the wall in the train tunnel near 'such and such' before I can actually give it to you". Sure the 'I need 2 meter high hairstyle so I don't look like such a midget' pharaoh is stupid and all... but certainly not that stupid.

If the situation was reversed and Yami was the one trying to trap me (God the idea is fucking hilarious... him... a pharaoh who is about as subtle as Seto's ego... having enough stealth to sneak up on the king of thieves), due to his temper and lack of brains he'd just storm in the place without finding out the whole situation first. That is how I am yet again far superior then him... I actually take a bit of time to observe the whole situation to see if there is anything unexpected I should know about before proceeding. However unlike a certain Egyptian rod-owning slut out there... I don't sit back in the shadows for months at a time being too much of a fucking coward to show my face. If the situation isn't perfect, that doesn't matter to me... I just make the best of it. After all, waiting tends to get get boring...

So I soon find myself pacing unnoticed outside little Yugi's game shop trying to figure out what to do next. I could probably try sneaking into the house and smashing a glass bottle on Yugi's head... but not only would the pharaoh just take control, it would alert his idiotic grandfather that something was wrong. Sure he'd probably just stand there and go "o no, my grandson is being bashed over the head with a glass bottle" and all... but capturing little Yugi without him interfering is just plain better and less risky. After all, the less people around, the less chance you have of something unexpected happening.

Anyway, as I continue my silent pacing around the back of the house, I peer through the kitchen window and spot a large saucepan full of some sort of soup. Of course I knew there would be something or other cooking... since not only is it4 in the afternoon, the Pharaoh DOES have that 6 inch poll stuck up his ass. People with 6 inch polls stuck up their ass do seem to have the need to eat on a regular basis from what I have observed.

Suddenly an almost fail-proof plan came to me... why don't I simply sneak into the house and add a few sleeping pills to the soup which is cooking on the stove? After all, the spiky haired runts are too stupid to notice their food has been drugged until it's far too late to do anything about it. That way I'd easily be able to carry little Yugi to the train tunnel... chain him to the wall, then sit back and watch him freak out when he wakes up.

Of course the only downside to that idea is that I'll only be left with 9 days to break the Pharaoh's spirit... but I can still cope with that. At least I'll get to leave a couple of 'decorations' in little Yugi's room for his dumb-ass mortal sidekicks to find the next day.

Just to be safe, I continue pacing around the house... making sure that there aren't any unexpected players. Good thing I did too, for once I walk underneath little Yugi's bedroom window I hear a certain, annoying friendship bitch talking. For a moment I briefly consider capturing the bitch, chaining her to the train tunnel and torturing her as well, but quickly decide that there is no way my sanity... or rather, the small scraps of it that are left can cope with having to put up with her 10 days straight. Heck, even being forced to listen to her preach on friendship to the point where I rip out all her teeth so she shuts up would be enough to give me nightmares... and not many things can give me nightmares.

Although actually only the 'preaching about friendship for however long it takes me to rip out her teeth' part that would be the nightmare... ripping out her teeth and watching her choke on her own blood is quite a pleasant thought.

I continue silently and skillfully circling around the house unnoticed until I reach the back door again. The old man is busy whistling some gay sounding tune to himself while sweeping his shop. God I'd find it sooo amusing if the idiot suddenly snaps his back loudly and painfully. I really do love the noise of snapping bones, such a loud and relaxing noise when it's coming from the direction of somebody you hate... and for me that's quite a lot of people.

I really need to stop getting off topic don't I?

Anyways, as I was saying before, the old man is busy cleaning, and Tea and the 'mini stuck-up pharaoh' are in the bedroom. It sounded like the friendship slut is not-so-subtly trying to seduce the mini-pharaoh, and he just seemed to making uncomfortable groans which basically say "piss off and go pay somebody else since there is no way anyone's gonna ever think about fucking you unless their getting paid damm good money... which they will most likely end up spending on alcohol so they can forget they ever had to suffer the displeasure of being forced to stare at such ugliness". The idiot however is too 'polite' to say what he is probably thinking... so instead his speech is limited to uncomfortable groans.

I almost could feel sorry for him... almost.

Since everyone is preoccupied and the back door was left unlocked, I easily sneak into the house. Of course the polite thing to do would been to have the door locked so I would have to pick it open... but no, the dumb-ass shrimpy pharaoh couldn't even have enough common courtesy to lock a back door. Breaking into the Pharaoh's dwelling used to be fun 3000 years ago due to how difficult it was... but nowadays it's just plain boring. However yet again my thoughts are straying from the topic...

I quietly search the kitchen drawers looking for where the sleeping pills are kept. Well I hope they have sleeping pills... this plan is kind of ruined if there aren't actually any sleeping pills to add to their food. Absently I reach into one of the drawers and my fingers rub against something hard and metal, and a second later I feel a sharp sting. Stupid razor-sharp kitchen knife! Wait... razor sharp knife?

That knife's damn sharp... so therefore naturally I want it. The blade just happens to have that smear of my blood on it, so I guess that's more then enough reason to take it. After all, wouldn't want to leave any evidence behind to make the idiotic pharaoh suspicious before he consumes the drugged food now would I?

As luck would have it, the next draw I look in (I make sure to actually look BEFORE putting my hand in it this time) is full of different types of medicine. Wow, looks like the old man takes quite a lot of pills and that he's diabetic also. I would add a whole heap of sugar to the soup just to make him sick... but unlike sleeping pills, sugar actually changes the taste of the food. Maybe another time...

After reading the back of the packet of sleeping pills (wouldn't do to knock the idiot out for 3 days now would it?), I take out 5 of the tiny capsules and drop them in the soup. Since there's no need to stay in the kitchen and just wait to get caught... I exit the house, climb up a tree and wait.

And wait... and wait... and wait even more.

God, how long does it take a stuck-up-dumbass-Pharaoh to eat spiked food? Turns out I had to wait 3 and a half hours for him to even start eating his food. Sure friendship bitch would have made him lose his appetite and all... but 3 and a half HOURS?

Point is though that all 4 of them ate the food, and unsurprisingly the dissolved sleeping pills in their food made them all tired. For such paranoid people... the pharaoh and his mini-me are exceptionally stupid and naive. The idiot just there and was like "for some weird reason I suddenly feel tired... night all", before proceeding to leave the table and go to bed. Of course the fact that he's suddenly tired at only 8pm at night, nor the fact that everyone else is 'suddenly' tired doesn't seem to strike him as weird or suspicious.

Laughing inwardly to myself... I sneak around the other side of the house, climb up the tree and peer in the window. My silent laughter becomes not-so-silent as I watch Yugi take of his millennium puzzle and place it on his bedside table, before pulling back the bed covers and climbing into the bed. I'm actually suppressed he didn't hear me laugh at all... but I guess he was too drugged to care. Either that or far more stupid then I originally gave him credit for.

I watch and wait for about another 20mins or so to ensure that everyone is well and truly asleep before picking up a nearby rock and smashing Yugi's bedroom window. Sure I could have just picked the lock on the back door and entered the house by that way... but you gotta admit that smashing glass windows is far more fun. Besides, it'll be far more dramatic for the sidekicks when they find the scene in the morning.

Which reminds me... I need to leave a little note for them, since it's guaranteed to screw with their heads a little. After all, no point in causing chaos and panic without your standard "Bakura was here" note... otherwise an Egyptian rod-owning slut out there might try to take credit for it.

O look, there's a permanent red marker as well as Yugi's deck, with the dark magicianon the top. I never really liked that card... so a minute later one of his most treasured possessions cards turns into a permanent note; which reads as follows:-

_You'll see little Yugi in another 10 days time. I just felt like playing with him a little... is that so wrong?  
__-Bakura-_

Looking around the room I quickly decide that it just doesn't look chaotic enough (if I'm going to leave a scene for the sidekicks to find, I may as well do it properly). So I do the firstthing that comes to mind... completely trash the room. Break his valuable breakables, scatter the rest of the card in his deck, toss all his clothes all over the room, tip the stuff in his bin onto the end of his bed... you name it.

Okays, scene is now chaotic enough to screw with his sidekicks heads... time to actually kidnap the runt as well as take the puzzle.

Firstly I pick up the millennium puzzle, place it in a plastic shopping bag and seal up the bag for good measures (I don't particually want the puzzle coming in direct physical contact with Yugi just yet). Next I pick up little Yugi in my arms and carry him. Inwardly I know he is trying to fight the sleeping drug... so for now all I want to do is to get him chained up to the train tunnel as quickly possible.

Oops, did I accidentally scrape the front of your head against a sharp shard of glass from your broken window? Let me take your attention away from your new cut by banging the back of your head against a tree branch shall I?

Okay, so maybe I whacked his head against the tree branch a little harder then I should have... since the midget let out a small groan in response. I can't help it though... it's soooooo much fun. However I need to get a control of myself... after all once he's chained to the wall I have a whole 9 days to do whatever the hell I want to him, and I doubt he'll find it pleasant.

After a painfully long 25 minute walk to the train tunnel and another 10 minutes of chaining the 'I'll be begging for death by 10 days' pharaoh to the wall... I finally let go of all the insane, maniacal laughter I have been suppressing. FINALLY, after god knows how long I well and truly have my most hated enemy... the very pharaoh himself completely within my grasp... and this time there is no way in hell he can escape. The very thought of watching life-giving blood pour from his body makes my heart pump faster in excitement. My body is more awake then it has been for a very long time due to the anticipation of hearing him scream in sheer agony due topain inflicted by MY hand. My very soul craves to hear my greatest rival beg and plead for death... to see the bitter sweet tears of pain and hopelessness pour down his face in unstoppable waves.

However it's the stuck-up-egoistic-pharaoh I want to see break... not his reincarnation. So therefore I carefully open the shopping bag holding the millennium puzzle and then put it on little Yugi's neck. As a train drives past I can now visibly see him trying to fight the sleeping drug, and I know it won't be long until he escape it's grasp and returns to reality.

Common, fight it 'dear' pharaoh... for hurting you is no fun when you aren't awake to actually feel it.

* * *

**Authors Notes:- **_Well this chapter turned out longer then expected... but was still fun to write. This is a fun fanfiction though, so I'll write/update the chapters when I'm good and ready (not on a strict date)... because if pressured too much then my writing won't be anywhere as good to read._

**Response to Reviews:-  
**_Marjon: You really think that the fiction is better then the RPG's I play Bakura in? Because I'm pretty sure the fight scene at the pub was pretty awesome, especially when Bakura's hair was coated inblood and alcohol. Thanks for helping to proofread the prologue on msn by the way..._

_Satra: You don't think he's out of character? Maybe I'm just used to writing him in a lot of RPG's... and in them I never make him monologue-ey at all. Guess this is still somewhat new to me..._

_Prettyraven91: There's a Yami fan out there who likes this fanfic? Well in that case I had probably better make sure he puts up at least a tiny bit of a fight. Besides, it's no fun if he caves straight away._

_Empress: Can always rely on a fellow member of the one and only YGOL sadistic alliance to love the fiction. Thanks for reviewing._

_kit-kit: Thanks. Glad to know that people like the fiction... and I'm pretty sure this fanfiction idea is completely mine (well as much as a fanfiction can be), and not been used before by somebody else._

_Carolsi13: I really do thank you for your review, it came when I had written about 2/3rds of this chapter and then got distracted by one of the most awesome AMV's I've ever had the pleasure of watching. Kinda reminded me that there were other things (such as writing this chapter) that I needed to do._


End file.
